


Crossing Boundaries

by reinadefuego



Category: Proud Mary (2018)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Trope Bingo Round 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Because there's no one else I'd rather be with right now than you."Written for Trope Bingo Round 10: First Time/Last Time.
Relationships: Mary Goodwin (Proud Mary)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Ten





	Crossing Boundaries

"I thought you said you didn't carry in the bedroom."  
  
"This isn't the bedroom."  
  
"My mistake." Mary was half-naked with her pants down around her ankles and those scarlet panties she liked were on display. How was she to know this wasn't the bedroom? "But," Nitchka added, running her finger down the inside of Mary's thigh, "it _could_ be."  
  
If the Kozlovs knew what was going on, they'd probably break out the AK-47s and start a war. Luckily for her, no one paid much attention to a low level bodyguard in her mid-thirties. Slipping off the estate was as easy as telling them she was going to pick up a fresh bag of leaves for the samovar.  
  
"Just watch your mouth," Mary murmured, reaching for Nitchka's shirt. Everything had been leading up to this. The back and forth phone calls, occasional meetings in the park, the wondering if all of it would ever lead anywhere. "Or don't.  
  
"Maybe you can watch it for me," she replied, sinking to her knees. She started slow, planting light kisses over her delicate brown skin, and coming close to those damp lips but never quite close enough. At some point, she rolled those panties down and spread her thighs further apart too.  
  
It was more than just her being beautiful, or her being dangerous to the point of elegance. Mary liked cognac and guns, laying around drinking coffee and going for a jog in the park. Every time they talked, Nitchka discovered something about her that piqued her interest and drew her further in.  
  
She was funny when she wanted to be, bored by the daily grind, and excited by the mundane. Mary was also incredibly private and far more nuanced than anyone could ever guess at. Her skills in the kitchen were also to die for, though her ability to cook a packet of ramen noodles needed some improvement.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Mary reached down, gripped Nitchka by the shoulders and shifted her hips forward an inch. She had a feeling she was gonna have to clean the couch after, unless they took this to the bedroom. As she closed her eyes, she surrendered to the sensations of that mouth and tongue on her and allowed her mind to clear.  
  
There was nothing but this. No Tom, no Benny, no guns in her bedroom closet. It was just Nitchka, a persistent pain in her ass who'd walked into her life and refused to leave, and the wet throbbing sensation between her thighs. "Fu—"  
  
The chorus of moans that escaped from behind those luscious lips told Nitchka she was hitting the mark and to keep on going, so she did. A caress here, a stroke there, till Mary was so wet Nitchka's pale pink lips and chin were glossy with arousal. "Tell me what you want," she said, leaning back to look up at Mary. "How you want it."  
  
"Fuck me," Mary said, squeezing her breasts through her shirt. Her nipples were hard, trapped beneath the tight black lace of her bra; and the more she noticed how hot her body felt, the more she realised just how much she'd been craving this. "I want your mouth, and I want it everywhere."  
  
"Then why don't we start by taking off your shirt." _I want your mouth._ God, those words always sounded so strange in her mind but coming from Mary? _Fuck me. Want it everywhere._ The rasp of her voice as she spoke them, urging her on, sounded more like Mary was speaking some ancient prayer than telling Nitchka what she'd waited months to hear.  
  
In a way, she supposed it was a prayer. A prayer from a woman who needed to be worshipped and fucked into oblivion and subsequently reduced to an exhausted heap of muscle that Nitchka could then curl up with. A prayer from a woman who was about to get exactly what she wanted and nothing less.  
  
"Why'd you wait?" Mary asked, undoing her bra and tossing it aside. "Seven months is a long time y'know."  
  
"I wanted to be sure."  
  
"And are you?"  
  
Wet heat surrounded her fingers as she buried them in Mary's core. The sensation of her muscles clenching, of that heavy ache she knew Mary felt too, was more than enough to make Nitchka smile. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Because I asked you to fuck my brains out?"  
  
It was partially that, and partially something else. "Because I _want_ to fuck your brains out." She wanted Mary like divers wanted oxygen and realising that had taken quite a lot of introspection on her behalf. "And because there's no one else I'd rather be with right now than you."


End file.
